El dilema del erizo
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: El corazón se agrieta demasiado rápido, e inclusive a veces por algo que podamos considerar simples banalidades. Él aprendió a hacer su corazón de acero, a prueba de personas. A prueba de sentimientos inútiles.


**El dilema del erizo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NO SÉ, NO SÉ, NO SÉ, NO SÉ.**

No quiero preocuparme de eso ahora. No quiero saber nada del mundo. Quiero tener una botón de auto—destrucción y reinicio en mi cuerpo. Quiero dejar de pensar, sólo quiero sentir sus manos recorriendo mi pecho que se ha quedado sin protección. Sólo quiero sentir sus labios enardecidos por mi cuello; sólo quiero oír su voz diciéndome al oído que _le gusta el sabor de mi piel_ … sólo eso.

Soy una persona dependiente, lo acepto, que necesita sentirse con alguien para poder decir que está completo; y la única escena que quiero relatar esa, como sus brazos aprietan mis costados y me envuelven, cómo todo lo que siento se reduce a nosotros.

Nosotros y nuestro breve momento de cielo.

Quiero odiarte. Quiero, y lo trato. Pero por más que lo hago; sólo vuelvo a pensar en ti, y es así como irremediablemente termino de nuevo cada noche llorando en mi almohada preguntándome porque me tratas como una muñeca de trapo que le puedes tirar a los perros y no me das una estrellita dorada al final del día por preocuparme por ti.

CRACK.

Trato de hacer alusión a cómo se debe de oír el corazón **rompiéndose** , pues con cada paso que él da sobre mí… mi corazón se agrieta aún más, principalmente por qué sé que sólo me usa. _Saciar._ Es la palabra correcta; grotesca pero en realidad lo es; y nunca debió de importarme, porque de haberlo hecho le habría detenido…

Crack, crack.

Mira me dijo que yo era fuerte y a la vez muy sensible **¿Se puede ser ambas cosas?** ¿Se puede dejar de ser uno inclusive por la persona que quieres? Parece que yo no puedo… porque me duele; me duele no poder ser parte de él, como él es parte de mí.

Porque mi amor por ti es más grande. Porque mis sentimientos hacia ti son más grandes. Porque no puedo decirte el ínfimo puñado de palabras dulces que me encantaría decirte… aunque la verdad; hubiera preferido que no lo supieras…

Crack.

El corazón se agrieta demasiado rápido, e inclusive a veces por algo que podamos considerar simples banalidades. Él aprendió a hacer su corazón de acero, a prueba de personas. A prueba de sentimientos inútiles.

Cosa que hace; que no le importe nada.

Cosa que hace; que a mí no me importe nada.

Pero por más que trato de odiarlo… NO PUEDO. Les juro que trato con todo mi corazón de odiarlo, de encontrarle un maldito defecto y restregárselo en la cara para que le borre esa mirada del rostro. LO TRATO, LO TRATO, LO TRATO. Pero pareciera que estoy destinado a sufrir.

Y el día de hoy no importaba, porque sólo se vino a _saciar_ , **saciar** , _saciar,_ **saciar** , CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK. Y es lo que me molesta. Porque después me hace creer que ya no me importa nada, ni la amabilidad, ni nada de nada. Pero no puedo luchar contra él. Porque sus manos siguen bajando hasta mi pantalón y en mi cordura no hay espacio para pensar.

Sólo quiero dejar de oír, de vivir, de ser suyo.

SÓLO QUIERO QUE ÉL SIENTA EL DAÑO QUE ME HACE.

No lo quiero… No lo quiero. **_SÍ LO QUIERO._** Quiero que esté junto a mí, que me diga cosas dulces; que me prometa cosas que será capaz de cumplirme. Pero eso sólo suena egoísta, como las cosas que siempre he deseado para mí y que me hacen ver no como una mala persona o como una víctima frustrada… sino como un monstruo.

Vaya, pues al parecer sí **lo soy…**

Dicen que el peor castigo es la indiferencia. Pues bien; lo es. Pero yo quisiera que él sintiera un poco de esa indiferencia. Quisiera poder decirle en la cara que lo odio, que deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar sentado encima de su corazón y ver como se muere durante un año.

Pero no puedo, y no opongo resistencia.

Por eso yo quería ser invisible, para que nadie me viera, para no ver a nadie, para no estar ahí. Si fuera posible… sería hermoso. Pero no; porque tuve que dejarme domesticar, y es inevitable, y no pude resistir a sus encantos. Pero todo eso no importa; porque él mañana se irá con Alice y me dejará de nuevo aquí. Solo.

 _Te veo_ ** _._** **Crack.** _Te amo._ **Crack.** _Me besas._ **Crack.** _Sonríes._ **Crack.** _Estás conmigo._ **Crack.** _Soy egoísta._ **Crack.** _Bajas mi pantalón_. **Crack.** _Me besas el pecho._ **Crack.** _Alice._ **Crack.** _Shun._ **Crack.** _Amor._ **Crack.** _Odio._ **Crack** ** _._** _Sentir._ **Crack.** _Gemir._ **Crack.** _Te quiero._ **Crack.** _Sufro._ **Crack.** _Ries._ **Crack.** _Gozas._ **Crack.** _Mira._ **Crack.** _Tú y yo._ **CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.**

Comienzo a creer que _siempre_ fue así…


End file.
